


Poem - Emerald and Onyx

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Bad Poetry, F/M, Forgive Me, Love, Mild Smut, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Erotic poetry inspired by Marvel's Loki Laufeyson.





	Poem - Emerald and Onyx

My king  
My glorious, silver tongued lover,  
They call you a snake  
When you coil around me,  
You hold me so close  
It's as if you fear I may drift away.  
Is it a crown you seek?  
I will forge one from the fires  
You ignite within me,  
I will carve you a throne.  
They call you the devil  
But you are my god,  
You are deserving  
Of satin, plush royalty  
Of praise  
Of love.  
I intend to show you  
Not the shadow of your brethren,  
But the king you truly are to me.  
This land,  
This heart  
Is yours eternal,  
I will cup your face in my hands,  
I will crown you with my lips,  
Knight you with my arms  
Ever so gently around your neck.  
You may claim me,  
Over and over again,  
I am yours,  
You are mine.


End file.
